


Santa Claus is Coming to Town

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Family, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a couple of Christmas ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams

**Author's Note:**

> These are 2 different ficlets with the same name. Chapter 1 is set in my Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams 'verse and Chapter 2 is apart of my Poppi Gregorio 'verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is 4 years old and tells Santa!Danno what he wants for Christmas

“...I want a puppy and choo-choo train and airplanes and a bike and a board like Gracie...,” Jacob said as he sat on Santa's lap.

“Is there anything else?” Santa asked

Jacob thought a moment before turning to look at the man with the beard. Jacob squinted his eyes and tilted his head as if in deep thought. For a second Steve, who was standing on the other side of the velvet rope, held his breath hoping his son wouldn't realize he was sitting on his other father's lap and ruin the illusion of Santa before he fully grasped the idea.

“Yeah! I want to see snow with my Danno in Jersey,” Jacob added.

Santa smiled at the little boy and nodded his head. “I’m sure I can help you with some of that.”

Jacob smiled, “Danno will be so happy!”

The elf behind the camera got their attention, snapped the picture and Jacob was on his way back to Steve with a candy cane in one hand and a small wrapped gift in the other. Steve and Santa locked eyes and smiled before Steve led his son away.

Later they’d surprise their son with the trip to New Jersey to see the snow and the rest of his family.


	2. Poppi Gregorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve surprise the family at Christmas with 1 year old Gregorio

It was a surprise Danny and Steve were looking forward to. Flying to New Jersey with their one year old son so the family could meet him.

No one was expecting. Steve wasn't sure they were up to it with Greg still being so young, but he couldn't deny Danny or his family of meeting the newest addition. Skype just wasn’t enough.

Two days before Christmas they showed up on Danny’s parents doorstep and rang the bell. They could hear one of Danny’s sister, probably Dolores, yelling that she’d get the door so that Poppi wouldn’t have to get up.

Seconds later, the door swung open and sure enough, Dolores was standing in front of them.

“Oh God! Ma,” Dolores yelled, “Danny, Steve and the baby are here!” She quickly pulled them into the house, closing the door behind them and ushered them to the warm living room.

Dolores’ husband, Reggie, took the bags from Steve and put them in the hall closet so they’d be out of the way and joined the rest of the family in the living room. The women had promptly taken the baby from Danny and were cooing over him while Danny took his and Steve’s jackets to the hall closet.

“What...what are you guys doing here?” Alessandra asked. “Why didn't you tell us you were coming?”

“Where would the surprise be in that?” Steve asked as he hugged his mother in law.

“How long are you here for?” Brady asked.

“We leave on the 28th,” Danny said as he returned back to the living room and sat next to Steve. “Grace will be back from London and we’ll get to do Christmas again with her.”

“Oh...oh my Danny!” Alessandra said hugging her son. “I’m so glad you’re back and brought the baby!”

Danny hugged his mother and laughed. “Couldn't let the little one have his first Christmas without his family around.”

“Let me go get Poppi,” Nicola said. “He was talking to his sisters in New York.”

Danny nodded his head and accepted his son back from his father. He couldn't wait to see his grandfather’s reaction.

“Poppi, come on,” Nicola said from a back bedroom. “Danny and Steve are here with the baby.”

A few minutes later, Poppi and Nicola returned to the living room. She helped him get comfortable in his chair and before the man could say anything, Danny was up and moving towards him. He placed the baby in his grandfather’s arms and kissed his cheek.

“Oh...mio bambino,” Poppi said as he looked at his great-grandson. He reached out with his free arm and pulled Danny closer to him for another hug.


End file.
